Blind
by Midnightapril
Summary: Based on the song Blind of the Lifehouse...


From the song BLIND by Lifehouse:

**Temari's POV:**

We were both young at that time and still confused.

As he turned around to say goodbye, the pain in my heart keeps on pounding while tears poured from my eyes.

The pain was always there every time I see him.

It's nearly a month since the day I decided to bury my pain in the deepest, darkest corner in my heart.

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I can't forget the day that I kissed her at my special place in Konoha.

As I turned around I could see that she's hurt but still the tears in her eyes were pouring, hard.

It's nearly a month when Ino and I became an item.

Every time I see her I can still see the pain in her eyes but maybe she tried really hard to bury all the pain I gave to her in her heart.

_I was young but I wasn't naïve_

_I watched helpless as you turned around to leave_

_And still I have the pain I have to carry_

_A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried._

**Temari's POV:**

After all this time I never thought that I'd find him in the place where he hurt me.

I loved him but I never actually thought that he loves me in return.

He never saw it even though I showed it to him many times before.

I never stopped loving him and I never will.

But somehow I know that I have to let him go before I seriously get hurt.

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I saw her and realized that my heart beat faster than it usually did.

I liked her since the day we met but that changed when we first fought and thought that I actually loved her all this time.

I loved her ever since but I don't think it will last longer.

I know that I have to let her go but why does it feels like I'm dying.

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make it see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

**Temari's POV:**

I fell asleep in my room and had a fleeting dream.

A dream that would only exist in fairytales.

I hoped that we would go back like it was before.

Laughing together, asking him questions that I already know and stuff, I just missed it.

But tonight it was different; I feel that my day isn't complete.

In the mornings, I would wake up and feel that my dreams would vanish into thin air and the reality is now facing me.

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I saw her in her room sleeping but I could also see that at times she would smile and frown. It would hurt me so much.

I can't return things the way they are before but all I can do is protecting her.

It was dawn when she woke up, I can see that see was sad and I could also see that her eyes were watery and ready to cry.

_I would fall asleep _

_Only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything would be like it was before_

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

**Temari's POV:**

I once again saw him and this time instead of crying I tried to walk away but he was so fast and caught my hand before I knew it.

He came nearer and whispered in my ear "I think I understand what you are trying to show"

He understands it now but to me everything is still so blurry.

I continued to love him but why does it feels like I'm dying?

After all this complications I wanted to go somewhere where I can think clearly.

Maybe even if I told him that I loved him, he will still not believe it.

The pain I feel right now is so painful that I think that I could die anytime now.

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I saw her but this time she is not crying but instead she walked away, but before she could I caught her hand and I think I never want to release it.

I came nearer and whispered in her ear "I think I understand what you are trying to show"

I understand the fact that she loves me and I loved her back.

Maybe, just maybe if I do this she will feel less pain because I think this is what caused all this.

I leaned forward and cupped her chin and kissed her.

I also whispered to her "I LOVE YOU"

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

_After all this time_

_Would you ever wanna leave it_

_Maybe you could not believe it_

_That my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you will ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

_And I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me dies when I let you go_


End file.
